


Elseworlds

by CranscottHasRuinedMe



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Amnesiac Reader, F/M, Multi, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CranscottHasRuinedMe/pseuds/CranscottHasRuinedMe
Summary: Waking up in the middle of an unknown town with no memory of how you got there, is certainly the perfect beginning to a new adventure. Especially when you meet new people along the way who want to help you on your journey.|Main Natsu x Reader||Various x Reader|





	1. :001

Sunlight, you felt the warm rays sunlight on your face, and cool breeze hitting your body. Almost as if you were outside, but you don’t remember ending up outside at any point. You opened your eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the sunlight hitting your face. You were outside, were you really that careless that you slept outside? You sat up and took in your surroundings, trying to figure out where you were. You didn’t recognize anything in your surrounding area, actually you don’t even remember where you are. Or where you came from, for that matter. What were you doing here? Was your home near here?

You tried to wrap your mind around things and think, but you were coming up blank. You couldn’t remember anything aside from who you were. Everything else was a blur of hazy images and words that you couldn’t piece together.

You stood up, dusting yourself off of any dirt from sleeping on the ground. You started walking, unsure where you were going, just hoping that you’d find a crowd or something. And you did, the sounds of liveliness attracted you to a street full of vendors, shops and people. You saw people hustling about, shopping for food, clothes, accessories, anything and everything. You approached the first person you saw, an older man selling fruit.

“Excuse me,” You called out gaining his attention.

He turned to look at you and offered you a friendly smile. “What can I do for you, my dear?”

“Where am I?" You asked, dazed and confused.

“What, did you hit your head or something?” He questioned, looking at you like the answer was right in front of you.

“I’m sorry, I lost my map, this was the nearest town I found,” You told him, making up a quick lie on the spot.

“Well, you’re in Magnolia,” He said, somewhat buying your excuse.

“Right, thank you. Could you point me to the nearest place I could buy a map from?” You asked politely.

The man nodded and pointed up ahead of him, where a newsstand stood not too far from you. You never heard of a place called Magnolia, or at least not that you could remember. Everything was to hazy right now, and trying to remember only made your head hurt. You walked over to the newsstand; the seller busy with a costumer to notice you approach. You picked up a map on one of the stands, examining it, hoping to make some sense of where you were. But nothing seemed to jog your memory, you truly had no idea where you were. Just as you put the map back, you heard someone yell, catching your attention.

“Please somebody stop him!” You heard a woman yell.

Next thing you see is a man running through the crowd, holding a bag securely to his chest. He ran past you, your eyes following his every movement. “Flame whip!” You yelled out, arm flying out in front of you and a rope of fire following with. Before you knew it, the man was on the ground, the items he once held scattered in front of him. Your flames wrapped around his ankles and preventing him from moving, yet they weren’t burning him. No, they don’t burn, not unless you want them to.

The man in front of you sat up, angry and confused that he had been stopped. He saw the rope wrapped around him his ankles, hands hurriedly reaching to undo its binds. He yelped once he came in contact with it, quick to pull away and hold his hot hands to his chest. He looked up, angrier now, before trying to launch at you with his reddened hands. But with another flick of your wrist, your flames were now wrapped around his wrist. He fell forward instead from the slight pull you gave and struggled to undo the bindings, thrashing and yelling.

People surrounded you, clapping once they saw that you had stopped the thief. You, unsure of what to do, merely backed away, letting the authorities handle the rest.

“Man, I’m sure glad to have you Fairy Tail wizards around,” Someone told you, patting your back firmly.

You jolted forwards a bit from the unexpected action but quickly regained composure. Whoever congratulated you quickly moved on back to their original task, leaving you to your thoughts. Fairy Tail wizard? A wizard, that’s what you are, one who could control fire. No, not just able to control it, it was more than but you couldn’t quite put your finger on what that meant. But were you a Fairy Tail wizard? Was this a guild? Maybe if you found it, they could provide you with answers, fill in the missing pieces. You went over to the newsstand, grabbing the map specifically for the town of Magnolia.

“Excuse me, may I take this?” You asked.

“Sure, go right ahead, you did stop that thief after all,” The seller said, giving you a wide grin.

“Th-Thank you,” You told him before walking away, opening the map and hoping that you were right about Fairy Tail being a place.

It was, a guild sitting just a little far North on the map but quite close from where you seemed to be. You memorized the pathway and started your trip there. It took you no more than ten minutes before you were standing in front of a large elegant looking building. You hesitated for a couple of minutes, unsure if you should really go in or not. It was now or never, the worse that could happen is they can’t help you out in your situation. But if they couldn’t, you’d have nowhere else to turn to and you’d be stuck not remembering anything.

You placed a hand on the door and gave it a push, the sunlight poking through and covering your appearance. You heard loud chatter inside but it shortly stopped, you presumed it was because of you. The door shut behind you, the light no longer hiding your form, allowing everyone inside to get a good look at you. You heard murmurs arise, no doubt they were questioning who you were, a stranger in their presence.

You felt their gazes on you, making you more nervous than you already were. The members inside took note of your appearance, making sure you weren’t a threat. They didn’t notice anything strange, except for your hair which was this pale red, pinkish color. It almost looked like a fire dying out. That’s what made you stand out the most to them, other than that you looked almost harmless.

“I... I’d like to speak to whoever is in charge,” You mustered out loud enough.

“That would be me, my dear,” You heard a gruff voice and saw a short elderly man walk towards you.

You looked down at the man now standing in front of you, unsure of what to say. He waited patiently for you to speak but how did you tell someone you lost your memories. Would they believe you? “I’m sorry, I made a mistake.” You said before turning around to walk out of this place, you didn’t want to bother them with something like this. This was your problem, not theirs, it wouldn’t be right to dump it on them. You had your hand on the door before you were stopped by the man’s voice.

“Now hold on a minute, if there’s something troubling you we can certainly help,” He told you.

You let your arm fall back to your side before turning around once more, it was now or never. “I… I don’t remember who I am, my memories are gone. I need someone to help me restore them, and I thought this could be the place to help.”

“That is a problem indeed,” The elderly man said, rubbing his chin in deep thought. “Do you remember your name?”

“Yes, my name is {Name} and I know I’m a wizard but that’s it,” You told him.

He took a moment to examine you, looking for a guild mark but from what was visible, he found nothing. There weren’t any marks on your arms or hands, nor on the skin that wasn’t covered by your shirt. It could’ve been somewhere on your legs but they were covered by your loose-fitted pants. Or maybe you weren’t in a guild, maybe you were truly a lost wanderer in search of answers.

“Well you came to the right place, but I’m not quite sure what we can do,” He said. “Come, let's have a seat.”

He started walking away, expecting you to follow him and you did ever so hesitantly. You could feel the stares on you as you followed the leader of this guild, making you nervous. You heard whispers, they were no doubt talking about you, a few were even in offense stances. Did they think you were a threat? Though you would to had someone just appeared out of nowhere claiming they lost all their memories. He led you to a bar where a woman with long white hair stood behind, a gentle welcoming smile adorning her features. She had a little ponytail hanging right in front of her forehead which you thought was cute. He gestured for you to sit while getting a on a stool himself.

“Would you like anything to drink?” The woman asked.

“Water, please,” You said, realizing how parched you actually were.

She nodded her head and filled a cup of water for you. “I’m Mirajane.” She introduced.

“{Name},” You told her.

“{Name}… That’s very pretty,” Mira said, smiling kindly.

“Thank you,” You replied, your smiled matched hers. “Mirajane is beautiful.”

“So, tell me what you do remember,” The man said.

“I woke up in the middle of nowhere and walked until I found something. I found my way into a crowd of people and asked where I was. Next thing I knew, I had captured a thief but anything beyond that is blank. Someone mentioned this guild and I thought that maybe if I came here, then someone could help,” You explained.

He stayed quiet for a minute, trying to come up with something for your situation. “That’s quite a dilemma indeed. I’ll talk to the magic council and other guilds to see if they have any answers. Perhaps one of them might even know you. In the meantime, you’re welcome to stay here.”

“Thank you, I appreciate that... I’m sorry, I never got your name,” You said.

“I am Master Makarov, my dear,” He told you.

“Thank you, Master,” You said once more, bowing your head in gratitude.

He nodded once before turning to look at Mirajane. “I leave her in your care Mira.”

“You can count on me, Master,” Mira spoke, a gentle look of determination in her eyes.

The older man grunted in approval before getting up and leaving, he was starting his mission on getting your memories back. Once he was out of sight, Mira turned to look at you and gave you another one of her friendly smiles.

“Would you like to meet our guild members? I’m sure they’re all curious to know who you are,” She said.

“Oh, ah, I—Would that really be okay?” You asked, unsure if it was right to befriend the people here.

“Of course it is, everyone here is really nice so you have nothing to worry about. We’re all family here,” She told you.

The word family struck a chord, it felt like such a familiar word yet you weren’t sure how acquainted you were with it. Did you have a family of your own? Your thoughts lingered on that; Mira caught how your face fell when she mentioned family. She was quick to grab your hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

“Don’t worry, {Name}, you have a family out there. And Master’s going to do his best to get your memories back so you can find them,” Mira said, giving you a gentle smile.

“Thank you,” You whispered kindly, matching her smile with one of your own.

“Sure. Now, whenever you’re ready to meet the others, I’ll be glad to introduce you,” She replied.

Your smile widened and you nodded, you were sure to take her up on that offer soon but not quite yet. You wanted to think a bit first, to process everything that’s happened so far. It felt like you were in for a great adventure already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Fairy Tail, I love it so fucking much, thanks. And yes, your hair color is important in this that’s why its like a set color.


	2. :002

You sat in in silence, watching Mirajane work and concentrating on trying to remember anything about yourself. Nothing came to mind and the harder you tried the more your head hurt. You were truly lost; you knew nothing of who you are or where you came from. You wondered if what Mira said was even true, did you have a family or were you just alone. You sighed heavily, catching the attention of the white-haired girl. She looked over at you, stopping in the middle of her drying a beer mug.

“Is something wrong, {Name},” She asked.

“No, nothing, I’m just thinking,” You said.

“Is it your memories?” She asked again.

“Yeah, guess I’m easy to read,” You laughed lightly and sighed again.

“I think anyone would be if they were in this state. You shouldn’t worry so much, your memories will come back soon, just have faith,” Mira responded, hoping her words would bring you some comfort.

She gave you another one of her kind smiles and you couldn’t help but match it with one of your own. Her words did bring you comfort, and her smile brought a familiar warmth. You couldn’t quite put your finger on it but that smile felt so familiar. Like you’d seen it plenty of times on the days you were feeling down. You wondered if you knew someone like her and that’s it felt so familiar. You hoped you did; you were lucky if you had such a warmth in your life.

Your train of thought was broken when you saw a bench being thrown Mira’s way. You were about to react but she did first, taking one step to the side and letting it crash into the wall. She looked unfazed by the thrown object, still wearing her gentle smile. You, on the other hand, were frazzled by this sudden action. Was someone attacking the guild? You looked back to see a few of the guild members fighting with each other.

“M-Mira, what’s going on?” You asked.

“Ah, don’t worry about this, it’s a pretty common occurrence,” She said simply.

It was a common occurrence? You found it pretty unbelievable that the members of this guild could easily fight one another. You looked back and there were even more members joining the fight. The guild had gotten incredibly louder with the fighting and there were more things being thrown about. But, looking through it all, the guild members were smiling and laughing. So, they aren’t fighting for real, more like sparring. Chaotic sparring that is. That did make you feel a little better, no one here was really trying to be malevolent towards each other.

You turned back with ease, if they were doing it out of fun then there was no need to worry. Or at least you thought, you let your guard down, thinking that everything would be fine. You went to take another sip of your water when you perked up, sensing danger coming your way. Your body reacted before your mind could, turning around and swinging your hand in one swift movement. This was just like earlier, when you stopped the thief, your body reacted on its own then too.

Standing proudly right in front of you was a wall of fire, protecting you from the table that would have hit you. Your eyes widened in shock, completely unaware that you could do something like this. When the table was no longer a threat, the fire was quick to dissolve. It wasn’t the only thing that dissolved, the guild fight that had broken out did as well. And all eyes were back on you, looking just as shocked as you probably did. It was silent for what felt like the longest time, you weren’t sure if they were waiting for you to break it or they were just that shocked. Well, that is until a loud voice rang throughout the silent guild.

“Awesome!” They shouted.

Next thing you knew, there was a face too close to yours for you liking. You jolted backwards from the sudden surprise and ended up hitting the bar table instead. You winced at the sudden pain that came from the hit but ignored it and looked at the person standing in front of you. It was boy, dark colored eyes staring straight into yours, a wide grin on his face.

“How’d you do that?” He asked excitedly.

“I-I don’t know, it kind of just happened,” You told him.

“Really? How can you not, that was so cool!” He exclaimed, obviously not aware of your situation.

“Natsu, this is {Name}, she came here because she lost her memories, remember,” Mira explained for you.

“Ah, right, my bad,” He replied sheepishly, backing away slightly.

“No, its okay. I’m just as confused as you are actually,” You said. You looked behind him to see the guild members cleaning up, glancing your way from time to time. “I-I didn’t scare anyone, did I?”

“What? No way, it was really cool. You have some serious magic,” Natsu said.

“Ah, thanks, I wouldn’t really know.”

“Well now you do. I’m Natsu by the way.”

“Natsu… Nice to meet you. What kind of magic do you have?”

“Me? I’m a fire dragon slayer.”

“Fire dragon slayer?” The words felt different on your tongue, they felt familiar. “There are dragons?”

It wasn’t a question you were looking to be answered, you were merely voicing your thoughts. Since you couldn’t remember anything, you were curious to know if dragons existed. You did remember of them, but that was it, it was all your memory allowed.

“Ah, well not exactly. They disappeared some time ago,” Natsu answered your question, his tone falling.

He sounded sad, but you didn’t why, if he’s a dragon slayer and they’re gone now then that means he did his job. Right? But there was also familiarity in the way he spoke about dragons being gone. Almost like you knew exactly how he felt with the way he was voicing his explanation. You reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. He looked at you and smiled, this time it was softer and gentler. You got a better look at him, his eyes were softer now too, he looked really cute this way.

“They may be gone now, but I have faith they’ll be back,” He said sincerely.

You couldn’t help but smile, easily believing his words, if he said they would then it must be true. “I hope I’ll meet one, one day.”

The two of you continued to stare at one another, the two of you seemed to really connect. There was something about him that was drawing you in, some sort of pull. Did it have anything to do with the fact that the two of you used fire magic? You wondered.

“Ooh, Natsu’s in love!” A voice exclaimed.

The two of you looked away and over to the source of the voice, a blue cat flying right in front of you. Wait a minute, in love? “Happy, don’t be ridiculous!” Natsu exclaimed.

“I can see it all over your face, Natsu. You love her!” He continued to say.

“Don’t be an idiot, I don’t even know her,” Natsu argued.

There was something about their playful banter that felt at home in your heart, you didn’t know why but it just did. It brought another smile and a light laugh escaped your lips, catching both their attentions. They both stopped at stared at you, thinking that you were a little bit crazy for suddenly laughing.

“Sorry, this just felt really familiar,” You said.

“Familiar? Familiar how?” Natsu asked confused.

“I don’t really know, it just feels familiar in here,” You placed a hand over your heart and looked down at your feet.

Your heart clenched for some reason, telling you it was missing something but of course you couldn’t remember. It made you sad, it felt like you had forgotten someone very important. Tears welled up in your eyes before cascading down your face, freaking out Natsu and Happy.

“H-Hey, don’t cry! If you wanna see more, we can do more. Happy say something,” Natsu frantically said.

“Don’t cry {Name}, I’ll give you some of my yummy fish!” Happy replied.

His words made you laugh lightly through your tears, enough to lighten you up. You wiped away your tears, not wanting to cry in front of people you didn’t really know any further. “I’m sorry, it’s just a little hard not knowing what you’re missing.” You said.

“Ah, don’t be. It must be really hard not having your memories. You’re allowed to cry about that,” Natsu replied.

“I don’t know what I’d do if I forgot you, Natsu,” Happy cried out, getting teary eyed himself.

“I don’t know what I’d do either, buddy,” Natsu cried back, also teary eyed.

You couldn’t help but laugh again, their little scene instantly making you better. Natsu looked back over and smiled, he was glad that you were back to smiling, he hated seeing friends cry. Yeah, at this point he considered you his friend, his friend who looked cuter when she was smiling.

“Hey, I have an idea. How about you come on a job with me and we can see how your magic works,” Natsu suggested suddenly.

“A job?” You questioned.

“Oh, I guess you don’t know what that is. Well, people put in request for us to take and they pay us a fair sum for whatever the job is,” He explained.

“Oh, I see. But I don’t think that’s a good idea, I only know two spells right now,” You told him.

“It’ll be okay, we’ll take an easy job and it won’t be just us. We’ll have Lucy, and Gray and Erza if they wanna tag along,” Natsu said.

“Lucy? Gray and Erza?” You asked, not knowing who they are.

“Those are more friends, I’ll introduce you and then you can decide whether you want to come or not.”

You nibbled on your lip, still unsure if this was such a good idea, you could turn out to be a hindrance to them. You looked over to Mira for advice, she was in charge of you after all. “Mira, would it really be okay?”

“Well a job when you don’t have your memories does sound like a bad idea but if your with Natsu, then I trust it,” Mira answered.

“Oh, okay. What if Master Makarov comes back?” You asked.

“Its okay, I’ll cover for you. I think it’ll be great if you team up with Natsu, maybe you’ll regain some memories on how to use your magic. Especially since you both use fire magic,” Mira said.

You nodded, agreeing with her, if you both used fire then seeing it in action might help you remember. And it might even trigger your other memories along with it, that’d make things easier for you.

“Cool! I’ll go tell Lucy and we’ll pick a job,” Natsu exclaimed.

He ran off to look for his guild mate Lucy and pick a good job suitable for you. You smiled again at his high energy, he was definitely something else. But you couldn’t help but wonder if it would really be okay for you to do this, since you weren’t an official member. Though you’d probably be more on the sidelines just watching rather than participating. Either way, it seemed like you were bound to have lots of fun on this job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two done, let me know what ya thought.


	3. :003

From a distance you watched Natsu staring attentively at a board where you figured they had all their jobs posted. He looked so serious trying to find a job that was filling but not dangerous. You thought it was cute how he was being so considerate towards you. He stood in front of the board for about five minutes before he grabbed one of the papers and rushed back to you. He set the sheet of paper down in front of you and Mira, letting the two of you look at it.

It was a request to take out some mountain bandits a couple towns over from Magnolia. Apparently they were stopping merchants and traders from entering the town. And they were instead taking the items for themselves rather than the townspeople. Without the merchandise and the help of trading, the whole town would soon fall into bankruptcy. It didn’t seem so difficult to you, all you needed to do was catch them and arrest them.

“Well, what do you think?” Natsu asked.

“It doesn’t seem bad, what do you think Mira?” You asked the white haired girl.

“Hmm, I’m a little worried about the distance but I agree. I’ll allow it,” Mira replied.

“Allow what? Oh you got a job, let me join,” Another voiced poked in.

You looked over to see another boy peering over Natsu’s shoulders and looking down at the piece of paper. You were quick to notice that he wasn’t wearing a shirt, making you avert your eyes somewhere else. Was this also a normal thing at the guild?

“Sure, we’ll get Lucy and Erza too,” Natsu answered.

The other guy furrowed his eyebrows like he was confused about something. “This is new, I always have to fight you on this. What’s changed, squinty-eyes?”

“You trynna pick a fight?” Natsu growled out, raising a fist engulfed in flames.

You tuned out what he said next, staring at it closely, something about it was drawing you in. It was almost like you had a hunger for the flame. Could that be the affect of your fire magic? You shook your head, snapping yourself out of whatever daze you got were in. You still dosed off, trying to figure out what caused you to react like that. You didn’t even hear Natsu calling out to you until you felt a hand on your shoulder shaking you.

You snapped out of it again and looked at Natsu, blinking a couple of times to fully adjust. You noticed that it wasn’t just him and the shirtless guy but two other girls seemed to have joined your little circle. A girl with blonde hair and bright brown eyes. The other had shining red hair that took you aback a bit, and concentrated looking brown eyes. Her hair... it looked familiar for some reason.

“You okay, {Name}?” Natsu asked, worry in his tone.

“Yeah, sorry, I just... dozed off I guess,” You replied, not really sure what to say.

“Were you remembering something, maybe?” Mira questioned.

“No, I don’t think so. It was more like I was in a trance. But I’m okay now!” You replied, not wanting to further worry anyone.

“Okay if you’re sure,” Mira answered.

After that, Natsu changed the subject by introducing you to his friends. The shirtless guy introduced himself as Gray, an ice-make wizard. And apparently him being shirtless wasn’t an uncommon thing around here. The blonde girl said her name was Lucy and used celestial magic. She used keys to summon celestial beings who then in turn helped her fight. And the red haired girl told you she was Erza, she specializes in requip magic. She was a very calm and collected type of person that left you feeling at ease for some reason.

Natsu explained that when it came to jobs, they all usually went on one together. You thought that was really cute of them and admired how they stuck by each other’s sides. It once again brought an ache to your heart, not knowing if you had friends like this or not. But you hid that away, not wanting to worry any of them more than you already have.

He also told them about the job he picked out and how you were going to accompany. Naturally, they weren’t sure of it was such a good idea given your situation, but since Mira approved then so did they. This prompted Natsu to give a victory fist bump in the air once they agreed to tag along. He was really excited, more so because he wanted to see what you were capable of. Especially with what you did earlier and there was something about your scent.

He had noticed it earlier when he first excitedly approached you, you had such a different smell. Not a bad one, it was more the scent of your magic but he decided against saying something. It just didn’t smell like a typical fire wizard scent. But he didn’t think too much of it, it was probably just from the type of fire magic you used.

After they agreed on the job, everyone dispersed to go pack their things. It was agreed that you’d all leave tomorrow morning so you’d get there in the early afternoon. You remained in your seat, realizing that you had no where to go for the night. You turned to look at Mira, the look on your face told her everything she needed to know.

“We have extra rooms in our dorms, you can stay in one of those. And I can give you a clean change of clothes,” Mira told you.

“Really? Is that okay?” You questioned, not wanting to overstep.

“Of course it is. You’re more than welcome to stay there,” Mira replied, giving you a kind smile.

Time passed by quickly, and soon enough, everyone left the guild to return to their homes. You, Mira, and her little brother were on the only ones left. Mira closed up the guild before the three of you started walking to the dormitory rooms. You split up along the way, Elfman left to the boys' dorm rooms and the two of you headed towards the girls’ dorm.

Once you got there, Mira showed you to a room you could sure for the time being. It was a bare room with a bed pushed up against the corner and a desk on its opposite side. It was more than you could ask for, the guild has done so much for you already. Mira left you alone while she went to get a change of clothes for you.

You sat on the bed, the bedding was so plush and soft, instantly relaxing you. Now that you were alone, you could try to think and regain your memories. But every time you closed your eyes and tried to think, you’d get a splitting headache. It’s almost like something didn’t want you to regain your memories.

“Here you go, you can sleep in these tonight,” Mira’s gentle voice called out.

You looked over at Mira who was standing by the door with clothes in her hand. You got up from the bed and walked over to her, talking the clothes from her. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Showers are down the hall and to the left,” She told you.

You nodded, thanking her once again before she left to go to her own room. You took the clothes and left your room, heading down to the showers.

The gentle spray of warm water on your bare skin really helped relax you. You couldn’t remember the last time you showered, but given your situation, that was to be expected. It was frustrating not knowing who you were or where you came from. Even more so since you had no idea where to start looking for answers. All you were left with was your name and what magical you possessed, and even that felt so vague.

You finished up in the shower and changed into the clothes Mirajane gave you. It was a simple change of clothes, just some shorts and a t-shirt. You dried your hair with your towel until it was damp and then brought your hand up to your face. It lit up with fire, a soft warmth fanning your face. You used your fire to fully dry your hair, it was hot enough to do the job but not burn your hair off. Actually, you didn’t think it’d even be able to, something told you that you and fire were a lot more connected than you thought.

Once you finished, you headed back to your room and crawled into bed. You hoped that you’d succumb to sleep right away but that wasn’t the case. You were tossing and turning in bed, still thinking about who you are and where you came from. But you had to stop that, you had to trust that your memories would come back on their own. Forcing them to would only make it harder on yourself. So finally, after forcing your mind to go completely blank, you succumbed to restless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Finally updated this fic after finding the direction I want this story to go in. Motivation has finally come to me, hurray! Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and let me know what you thought.


	4. :004

You woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, heart racing against your chest. A sense of fear ran down your spine and settled in the pit of your stomach. You had a bad dream, one that shook you to the core yet you couldn’t even fully remember it. The bits you did were of you standing in ruble and debris, in the remains of the place that was special. Special how? You didn’t quite understand what that place meant to you but you knew that it was a place you loved. And now it was gone, destroyed by something that you had to stop before it did more harm. But before you could see who or what it was that did this, you woke up.

You sat up in bed and sighed heavily, trying to shake the feeling off. You ran a hand through your hair, still thinking about the dream and trying to remember it. There was a knock at the door that interrupted your thoughts and you got out of bed to go answer. You opened the door and on the other side stood Erza, a friendly smile on her face.

“Morning {Name}, are you ready for today’s mission?” She asked.

“Y-Yeah, let me get changed. Um, I’ll meet you at the guild,” You replied.

“Very well, I’ll see you at the guild,” Erza said before taking her leave.

You closed the door and sat back on the bed, sighing heavily once again. You were starting doubt if you should be going a job request when you were in this state. You couldn’t help but think that’d you’d just be a hindrance to their team. But you couldn’t back out now, you told Natsu you’d go on a mission with him and his team. Or maybe you could, you could tell them you weren’t feeling good and catch them on the next one. Would that be wrong of you to do?

Out of the corner of your eyes you noticed something on the bare desk of the borrowed room. It was a set of clothes with a note on top. They were from Mirajane, the note reading: thought you could use a new set of clothes. You looked over at the clothes, they weren’t anything fancy but they were similar to what you’d been wearing when you came to Fairy Tail. You changed into them, noticing that they fit you perfectly despite Mira not knowing your size. But then again, she could have just used magic to make them fit nicely.

Once done you looked yourself over in the mirror that was hanging on the back of the door. The shirt hugged your body nicely, ending just above your belly button. The pants fit your waist like they were meant just for you. They were loose on the legs, with slightly open slits in the front, and the pants ending slightly above your ankles. You liked how it looked on you, it was comfortable and you could easily move around in it.

Wearing it seemed to give you a confidence boost that you needed. After you made the bed were so kindly given to sleep on and folded the clothes Mira let you borrow. Once you made sure the room looked neat, you slipped into your shoes and left the room.  


You easily remembered your way from the dorms to the guild and when you got there, you saw the others waiting for you. Natsu was the first to notice you, a huge grin forming on his face as he ran to greet you.

“Alright! Now that you’re here, we can get going,” He said, clear excitement in his voice.

His cheerfulness was contagious and it quickly put you at ease from the troubles you were having. “Morning Natsu! I see you’re excited.”

“Of course, I am! This is going to be awesome. I can’t wait for you to see us in action,” He replied.

His eagerness and enthusiasm were adorable, and you couldn’t help but match his smile with one of your own. You walked over to the others and greeted them as well. “Morning, everyone. Thanks again for letting me come with. I hope I don’t cause too many problems.”

“No worries, {Name}. It was Natsu’s idea anyway so if anything goes wrong, we can just blame him,” Gray joked, earning a glare from Natsu.

“Well, now that you’re here, we should get going. I wouldn’t want us missing the train, especially since the next one isn’t for two hours,” Erza said.

At the mention of the word train, Natsu leaned over on you, having you support his weight as he tried not to throw up. You panicked a bit since he was fine seconds ago and helped keep him steady.

“Is he okay?” You asked the group.

“Yeah, don’t worry about him. He’s got motion sickness and gets like this from the mere mention of a vehicle,” Lucy explained.

“Oh... There, there Natsu. I’m sure you’ll be fine,” You told him, gently patting his head.

“Alright, let’s get going then,” Erza said, beginning to pull a wagon overflowing with luggage.

“W-Wow, do you guys need all that stuff?” You asked, astonished by how much they were bringing.

“Actually, that’s all Erza’s stuff. We don’t really know why she brings it all with her except that she needs it all,” Lucy told you.

You could only nod at her words, still unsure why she would need so much. The whole way to the train station, you walked along side Natsu who looked like he was about to throw up any second. And it only got worse once you got to the train, you had to help him on. Everyone else apologized for his behavior and tried knocking some sense into him but you didn’t mind helping. He’s been so nice to you since you arrived it was the least you could do.

When you sat down, he immediately fell over and plopped his head on your lap. He was groaning softly, his motion sickness already in affect even though the train hasn’t even moved yet. You didn’t try moving him, you doubt you even could, and instead tried soothing him. Gray tried prying him off you but you told him it was fine, he’d probably just end up doing it again anyway. You gently ran your hand through his hair in attempt to calm him down.

When the train started going, you could feel him tense up and saw how his face got paler. As the train started picking up speed, you felt a queasy feeling starting to build up in your stomach. You slumped over a little as it started to grow; did you have motion sickness too? There was a gentle vibration coming from your wrist and then the queasy feeling was gone. You looked over at your hand and noticed that there was a bracelet around your wrist. It was a simple blue band that was glowing softly. You hadn’t noticed it before but then again, you didn’t really get a chance to notice much about yourself.

You wondered how it got there and if it was given to you by a friend. Was it to help with motion sickness or maybe to just calm you down? If it was for motion sickness, then Natsu probably needed it more than you did. You took it off, the queasy feeling instantly coming back but you were able to bear it. You slipped the bracelet on Natsu’s hand, feeling him instantly relax. In the next second he was sitting up, back to his usual perky way.

“Woah! How’d you do that?” Natsu exclaimed.

“I didn’t do anything. It’s that bracelet, I think. I don’t know how, it just helped. It helped me just a moment ago,” You explained.

“If it helped you with your motion sickness, doesn’t that mean you need it too?” Gray asked, not wanting something bad to happen to you since the team was responsible for you.

Natsu instantly looked guilty that you had to give up the only thing helping you ride the train comfortably. He wouldn’t wish this on anyone, let alone you who he practically dragged along on this mission. But you gave him a smile of reassurance to say it was okay.

“That’s alright, I can bear it. Maybe a lot better than Natsu can... S-Sorry! I hope that didn’t offend you,” You replied.

“It's okay, you’re probably not wrong,” Natsu said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

His words made your smile bigger and you stopped a giggle from escaping past your lips. “And if it’s the only way I can help, then I’m glad to able to.”

Natsu looked like he was on the verge of crying from how nice you were. “You’re so nice {Name}, if I were you, I’d probably let him suffer.” Lucy joked, laughing lightly.

“Well I will say, it will be nice not to have to worry about flame brain’s motion sickness for once,” Gray said.

Natsu stood up from his seat, fist outstretched in front of him, engulfed in flames. “You wanna go ice pixie!”

“Bring it you pink haired freak!” Gray bellowed out, also standing up and getting into a fighting stance.

“Sit down and behave yourselves,” Erza practically growled out.

The two instantly sat down, looks of fear on their faces even though all Erza did was tell them to sit down. Lucy sat hunched over, looking completely done with all of these. They did this yesterday too so something told you this was a common occurrence between them. Not only that but there was a fight in the guild between all the members, and something told you it had something to do with those two.

Lucy noticed the slightly uneasy look on your face and spoke up. “Pay them no attention, they always do this.”

You nodded and sat back in your seat, the queasy feeling still settled in the pit of your stomach. Like you said, you were able to bear it but it still left you a little uncomfortable. You did your best to ignore it and instead looked out the train window, concentrating on the scenery outside until you got to your destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Guess who's back with another chapter of one of my favorite fics to write for. Not much to it, just the start of the journey to your first mission. Are any of you picking up the hints I'm dropping? This chapter's hint might give it away already but oh well. Anyway, hope you all liked it! And let me know if you did!


End file.
